Jonathan IS Dracula's Past Lover (Dracula X Jonathan)
by ValkyriePhoenix-Love
Summary: WARNING! YAOI AND HARD LEMON AHEAD! COMPLETE! This is the part in the movie where Jonathan comes to Dracula's mansion, it just ends a different way. By the way, Dracula's past lover that killed herself has been reincarnated into Jonathan. Read and enjoy this one-shot!PWP! Slight non-con! Dracula/Jonathan Harker


Dracula shaved Jonathan's neck, one long, slow stroke. Another, Dracula's eyes turned fully black. "My apologies, Jonathan," Dracula said as he "accidentally" cut Jonathan's neck. Jonathan hissed in pain. "It is quite alright, Dracula," Jonathan said. Jonathan went to grab a towel to wipe the blood off when Dracula grabbed him abruptly and spun him around. Dracula licked the blood off of Jonathan's neck. "Dracula what are you-" Jonathan started, but was cut of when Dracula shoved his tongue into his mouth. Dracula shoved Jonathan up against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head. Jonathan started to struggle, he needed air. Dracula let go for a second and Jonathan gasped. "I've been wanting to get out of this form for a while," Dracula said, smirking. His form contorted into a man, older than Jonathan. His long, silvery hair fell out of its pent up state, and down his back until it reached his thighs. His eyes turned from piercing, icy blue to gorgeous, lustful crimson. He was still pale, but now he was taller than Jonathan by about half a foot, and he was not wrinkled, but muscled. Dracula had become quite attractive and young. "Eh? Wait- what are you doing? Who are you? W-what are you?" Jonathan asked, all at once. "I have always been Dracula, a vampire. And I am taking what is mine, John. You are my soulmate. You are the one I lost oh so many years ago," Dracula said, leading John to the bed, but he didn't realize they were moving until- "Aargh!" Jonathan yelled as he was tossed on the bed. He tried to scramble away, but Dracula was on him in a second, pinning him down again. "Let me go! Help, please! Someone- anyone, help! Mmhp!" Jonathan was cut off when Dracula kissed him again, shoving his tongue down his throat. He released Jonathan's tempting, luscious, kiss-bruised lips. Dracula ripped Jonathan's clothes to shreds and he shivered from the cold. "What do you think you are doing?!" Jonathan yelled, blushing profusely. He curled into himself to try and cover up but Dracula would have none of that. He spread Jonathan's legs, pinned them with his own, and stripped himself of his robe, leaving himself in only silky black pants and shoes. Dracula kicked off their shoes and his pants. He flipped Jonathan over onto his hands and knees. Jonathan blushed madly and gasped when he felt Dracula's long, hardness against his rear. Jonathan yelped in surprise when he felt a oiled finger pierce his entrance. "Hold still," Dracula growled into Jonathan's ear, he was pressed tightly against Dracula's chest with one of Dracula's arms wrapped around his waist to keep him in place. Dracula quickly placed two other fingers into his hole and Jonathan whimpered. "Please, You have to stop this," Jonathan said, he tried to move, but it was futile. Dracula licked from Jonathan's neck up to his ear. Jonathan shivered, and sighed in relief when the fingers were pulled out. He tried to get up, not knowing of what was to come, but Dracula's grip on his waist tightened and he growled. "O-ow! Y-your h-hurting m-me," Jonathan panted, but his already bruising grip tightened till it felt like his pelvic bone was gonna break . Tears sprung to Jonathan's eyes and he gasped in pain. "Don't try that again," Dracula growled out. Jonathan looked back to see Dracula's eyes flash a darker shade of red. "A-alright, just, please stop," Jonathan begged. There was some shuffling and movements behind Jonathan and he wondered what Dracula was doing back there and why he did THAT with his fingers. Suddenly put the head of his arousal in Jonathan's behind. Jonathan screeched and bucked his hips away from the pain. Dracula growled. "I-I'm sorry!" Jonathan wailed. Dracula kissed the back of Jonathan's neck and flipped him on his back. Dracula drew Jonathan's legs over his shoulders unceremoniously, and leaned down and took Jonathan's mouth into his own. Jonathan's cries were muffled as he still tried to push Dracula back. Releasing Jonathan's mouth Dracula said, "Trying to get away are you? I told you to stop." Dracula quickly thrusted all of himself into Jonathan. He screamed in pain and tears rolled down his face. His arms covering his smaller, more feminine face. Dracula just stayed there, letting him adjust to his size. After a few moments, the sobs and shaking hadn't died down he started to get worried. Dracula's cold demeanor instantly faded, and was replaced by the loving man that fell in love with Jonathan's incarnate. Dracula removed Jonathan's arms from his face and licked his tears away. He cupped his red cheeks and kissed him, this time soft and sweet. Jonathan's cries slowly subsided, but he was hiccuping. "You probably hate me, but I love you, and I'm sorry, and I wished that you could remember," Dracula said, placing soft kisses on Jonathan's soft cheeks. "I-I can remember," Jonathan said slowly, voice sore from crying. "I am so sorry, what I have done cannot be forgiven," Dracula whispered, starting to pull away, but was stopped by Jonathan. "I- I forgive you. Your scent made me remember something, I just don't know what. But I know that I love you," Jonathan whispered, turning 7 shades of red. Jonathan winced as Dracula started to move slightly. "This is going to hurt a bit," Dracula said. He pulled all the way out and thrust back in. Dracula leaned his head on Jonathan's shoulder, trying to contain himself. He noticed Jonathan's lip was bleeding profusely as he bit his lip. "Jonathan, stop biting your lip. It's okay to let it out," Dracula said. As soon as he finished his sentence, Jonathan cried out in pain. "Are you okay? I should stop," Dracula started to pull out. "N-no, I'm fine," Jonathan said, weakly pulling Dracula in for a messy kiss. Dracula licked up the blood, and slowly started thrusting in and out. He realized he had hit Jonathan's prostate when Jonathan gasped and bucked against him. Dracula smirked and Jonathan blushed several shades of burning pink, covering his face with his arms once again. "Oh no, we won't have any of that," Dracula rumbled lowly. He removed Jonathan's hands from his face and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Dracula then started to nip, kiss, and lick all over Jonathan's neck until he found his sweet-spot. Jonathan moaned, Dracula continuously hitting his prostate and sucking on his sweet-spot it was almost too much. Then Dracula started massaging his erectness and tweaking and pinching his nipples. Jonathan started moaning uncontrollably. "D-Dracula, I'm gonna- ah!" Jonathan moaned. "I know, me too," Dracula rasped out, his thrusting and breathing becoming erratic. After a few more thrusts Jonathan moaned Dracula's name loudly and Dracula bit Jonathan's neck as they both came from the white, hot pleasure coursing through them. "I love you," they both said at the same time. Dracula chuckled. Dracula started to pull out, but Jonathan interrupted him. "A-a-ah~! Where do you think your going? We're not finished yet," Jonathan said, gesturing to their still erect manhoods. "I'm falling in love with you all over again," Dracula smirked.

Jonathan awoke in Dracula's bed, stark naked, and smiled when he saw Dracula next to him. "Damn, you're sexy when you sleep," Jonathan mumbled, smirking to hisself, "A sight only for me." He suddenly saw crimson. "Ah, but I am not sleeping, Jonathan," Dracula grinned toothily. Jonathan jumped and blushed a deep shade of red. "Your cute when you blush," Dracula said. "Stop it," Jonathan hissed, blushing a darker shade. Dracula kissed Jonathan deeply. "I don't think I'm going to let you outside, ever again," Dracula said getting up. "What- why not? I can go outside if I want to," Jonathan pouted. "Because, your too damn cute. I'm worried someone might snatch you up," Dracula replied to Jonathan. "But it's never happened before! Okay, once. But I was saved," Jonathan protested. "The rumours are true, you really do look better after sex. More vibrant and radiant, and too damn adorable. Plus, you have quite a few 'admirers'," Dracula said, walking to the door. Jonathan closed his mouth and got rid of his blush. "Where are you going," Jonathan asked. "To take a bath," Dracula replied. Jonathan tried to get up but cried out in pain, falling back down to the bed. Dracula walked over and picked Jonathan up. "You won't be walking for a long time," Dracula said, taking them to the bathing room. "Why not," Jonathan asked, blushing at being carried bridal style. "1) your sore, and 2) we're doing it all again tonight, and for the rest of the eternity," Dracula replied, putting him into the steaming water. "Wait, what time is it, and what time is breakfast prepared," Jonathan asked. "It's 6:00 and breakfast is usually at 9:30," Dracula said. "Well, we're not staying in the bath for three and a half hours. So, what shall we do in the meantime," Jonathan asked. "Sexfast," Dracula stated bluntly. "What," Jonathan asked. "Sex before breakfast," Dracula growled seductively. "Yes, that actually sounds like a holiday," Jonathan replied.

They did it in the water, under the water, on the floor, on the wall, in the hallway, in Dracula's room on his desk, in Jonathan's room, and in the kitchen before they finally took a break to eat and drink.


End file.
